deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Kratos VS Spawn
Kratos VS Spawn is the tenth episode of Death Battle. It was sponsored by the men's online shopping site JackThreads, and watchers can become members right away for free at jackthreads.com/battle. The fighters in this episode are God of War's protagonist Kratos and Todd McFarlane's comic character Spawn, two anti-heroes who have battled the forces of heaven and hell. Description Screwattack Episode 10 - God of War vs Todd McFarlane's Spawn! Which God-killing warrior will rise to the top? YouTube Episode 10 - God of War vs Todd McFarlane's Spawn! Kratos, the demigod who brought down Olympus, faces Spawn, the demon-warrior who conquered Hell itself. Which God-killing warrior will rise to the top? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Of all the warriors who have entered this arena, none can compete with these two titans of death. Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta who single-handedly annihilated Olympus... Boomstick: ...and Spawn, who managed to dethrone both Satan and God. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kratos (*Cues: God Of War III - Brothers Of Blood *) Wiz: Kratos is a demigod, raised among the Spartans as their greatest warrior, until one day, his people were threatened to be overrun. It was then he stuck a deal with Ares, the God of War. Ares would give him the strength to protect his people; in return, Kratos would serve as Ares' champion warrior. Boomstick: Kratos became super-powerful and really vicious, but was tricked by Ares into killing his own family. But hey, he saved some money on child support and divorce! Wiz: As the white, hot ashes of his family clung permanently to his skin- Boomstick: Just like Michael Jackson! Wiz: -his quest for vengeance against the gods of Olympus began. As a demigod, Kratos possesses great strength, speed, and endurance. He can survive a pummeling from a Titan and best the power of Hercules. Boomstick: Kratos wields the Blades of Exile, twin short swords bound to his arms by chains. The blades have a hook design that Kratos can use to cut right through his enemies, or snag them and whip 'em around. (*Cues: Kratos' Theme - God of War*) Boomstick: And like most badass weapons, they can somehow emit fire. Wiz: Kratos is well trained in sword combat and possesses what may be the most powerful sword the Greek gods have to offer - the Blade of Olympus. Boomstick: After Kratos killed Ares, Uhhh, spoiler!, he was made the God of War. But Zeus tricked him into putting all his godly powers into this sword, making him mortal once again. Wiz: And making the Blade of Olympus a deadly harbinger of death to even the toughest Olympians. His most versatile defense is his Golden Fleece, armor capable of blocking powerful blows and deflecting magical attacks. Boomstick: But there's a whole lot more to this guy's arsenal, like the Bow of Apollo, which can shoot a rapid stream of arrows or charge up deadly fire arrows. Wiz: Then there's the Claws of Hades, which mercilessly rip the souls out of their victims, though tough opponents like Kratos can resist them. Boomstick: The Nemean Cestus are giant ultra-strong gauntlets which can stun foes with brutal shockwaves. Wiz: The Boots of Hermes give him superhuman speed, and when battling the infamous Icarus, he ripped those huge wings off the old fool's back and took them for his own, giving him powers of flight. Boomstick: Holy crap, that's a lot of weapons! I like this guy! Wiz: Kratos is not invincible, but he is very difficult to kill. Boomstick: Hell, he can't even kill himself! Wiz: In his rage, he tore apart the ranks of Mount Olympus and slaughtered every god upon and below it... except for Aphrodite. Boomstick: For obvious reasons! Wiz: In doing so, he ultimately brought about the end of the world. Without the power of the gods to keep the chaos in check, the apocalypse had arrived, and its vanguard was Kratos. Ares: I was trying to make you a great warrior. Kratos: You succeeded. Kratos impales Ares with the Blade of Olympus. 'Spawn' (*Cues: Spawn in the Demon's Hand - Opening Sequence (Arcade Version)*) Wiz: Al Simmons was trained to be a deadly, stealthy soldier and assassin, and proved numerous times he was the best of the best. But when his morality got the better of him, his boss terminated his contract... permanently. Boomstick: That's when Simmons met Malebolgia, one of the Demon Lords of Hell, who struck a deal with him: He'd get to see his wife again if he became captain of Hell's armies. He agreed and was reborn as a Hellspawn. But as with most Demons, it tricked him, leaving Spawn with a fate worse than death. And of course, Spawn swore revenge! (*Cues: Spawn The Eternal - Track 6*) Wiz: Being a Hellspawn, he has superhuman strength and speed. He is nearly invulnerable and can use his own powers to heal and regenerate. Boomstick: In addition, Spawn can feed off the evil auras of others for the same effect. It really saves him on Band-Aids! Wiz: He wears a living parasitic-symbiotic suit named Leetha of the 7th House of K. Boomstick: Leetha has ridiculous powers. Basically, anything she or Spawn wants to happen can happen. The suit can create and control chains, claws, spikes, and morph itself into pretty much anything Spawn wants, like a badass cape that can drag enemies and protect Spawn from all sorts of danger. Wiz: The suit has a mind of its own, and can operate while Spawn focuses on other parts of the battle. It is strong enough to easily smash through brick, and fast enough to block bullets. However, Leetha feeds off necroplasm energy when using the suit's powers, a hellish matter which Spawn is entirely composed of. If Leetha uses too much, Spawn will be sent back to Hell. However, like Spawn, Leetha can also feed off the evil and sin of others. Boomstick: Spawn's also got tons of magic powers. He can teleport, transform, blow things up, turn invisible, alter matter, talk to animals, fly with his cape, read minds, and open portals to Heaven and Hell. Ho-oly crap! Wiz: And he can control the elements, often using fire and water to defeat swarms of enemies. However, even with all these godlike abilities, Spawn usually resorts to his most primitive weapon. As he was trained in Special Forces for so long, Spawn is most comfortable using a gun. He is an expert in the use of nearly any firearm imaginable. Boomstick: Only two things can break through Spawn's defenses and hurt him: Necro-magic and holy weapons forged in Heaven. In addition, he can only die if he's beheaded. Wiz: Spawn killed all sorts of powerful enemies - assassins, cyborgs, vampires, ghosts, Angels, Demons, other Hellspawn, rampaging deities, even Satan and God. Yes, that old lady is the God. Boomstick: Really? God looks like my nanna... Am I a demigod? Wiz: And after being granted unlimited power from the Mother of all things, Spawn banished God and Satan from the Earth, which he wiped clean and rebuilt in his own image. He then willingly sacrificed his own God powers and eventually returned to his Hellspawn form. Boomstick: Ah, why the hell would he do that! He must've been really bored! Spawn blows up a wall. Spawn: Knock, knock! Death Battle (*Cues: God Of War II - Colossus of Rhodes*) In an ancient underground palace lit by torchlight, Kratos marches up a staircase before turning around to see Spawn appear in a flash of green flame behind him, whipping out his Blades of Exile. FIGHT! (*Cues: God Of War III - Poseidon's Wrath*) Spawn doesn't move a muscle as Leetha summons several chains to attack Kratos, which he blocks and slices through for a few moments. Eventually, Spawn pulls a large gun and starts shooting Kratos, who defends himself by crossing the Blades in front of him. He quickly swipes a Blade to disarm Spawn, but misses his next swing as Spawn teleports behind him, landing a blow before getting stabbed by a Blade. He is dragged forward only to be kicked back by Kratos. Spawn lands at the foot of the stairs and barely dodges a leaping attack by Kratos. He follows Spawn into the next room, but doesn't see his opponent. (*Cues: Spawn in the Demon's Hand - Smelter (Admonisher Stage)*) Spawn lowers his invisibility and leaps from the wall he was hanging on the kick at Kratos. Spawn's punches send Kratos airborne, then uses his teleportation and speed to deliver more blows to get Kratos flying. Flying quickly, Spawn sees Kratos at the foot of another staircase, and hurls a ball of energy at Kratos, which he sends back at Spawn. Kratos hooks Spawn and brings him down the stairs, then uses his Nemean Cestus to knock Spawn into the next room. The blow's force pushes Spawn to the edge of a gap between two sections, which he floats over as Kratos reaches him, laughing and shooting more energy blasts at Kratos. He deflects them away with the Golden Fleece before summoning the Icarus Wings and tackling Spawn to the other side. While Kratos hangs on the ledge, Spawn leaps up and prepares to deliver a blow with the line "You're pissing me off" just as Kratos grabs him with the Blades and they both fall into the pit. (*Cues: God Of War - Minotaur Boss Battle*) The two land safely at the bottom, Kratos pulling out the Bow of Apollo and shooting arrows at Spawn behind the defense of his cape, finally charging up the next arrow. Spawn uses his elemental control to make the flame engulf Kratos, then launches a necroplasm grenade in the fire, exploding in bursts of smoke. (*Cues: God Of War III - Overture*) Kratos, however, jumps from the blaze with the Blade of Olympus in hand, nearly striking the teleporting Spawn, then easily cutting through Leetha's chains and stabbing Spawn through the chest. He remains still for a moment before teleporting off the Blade, behind Kratos, and holding him in the air by his head, draining his evil energy in a flash of green. Spawn: DIE! Spawn then creates a large spike in his hand through Kratos' head, killing the Ghost of Sparta. K.O.! Results (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Boomstick: Aaahhhh, man - here's comes the rage from the God of War fanboys! Wiz: Kratos is a very difficult one to beat, but Spawn's magical prowess and near-indestructible body proved too much for him. Boomstick: Yeah, normally, that last attack would've meant the end for his opponent, but not Spawn! Wiz: And while much of Kratos' arsenal was forged by Olympians, Olympus is composed of Earthly elements, and is not another plane of existence like Heaven, so it stands to reason none of the Olympian weapons would kill Spawn. Boomstick: Except the Blade of Olympus, but it wasn't enough. Wiz: Plus, Spawn and his suit had plenty of evil energy to feed on during the fight, since Kratos is literally covered in his past sins. Boomstick: Well, that was one Hell of a fight! Wiz: The winner is Spawn. Trivia *The connection between Kratos and Spawn is that they're both brutal anti-heroes waging war against divine supervillains. *This is the first episode of Death Battle is where an Anti-Hero is set against another Anti-Hero. *This is the second Death Battle episode where a video game character (like Kratos) and a comic book character (like Spawn) are pitted against one another, the first being Zitz VS Leonardo, with the last three being Thor VS Raiden, Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare, and Wolverine vs Raiden. *This is also the second Death Battle episode to have the comic book character (like Spawn) defeat the video game character (like Kratos); the first was Zitz vs Leonardo, and the third being Thor vs Raiden. *Ironically, both Spawn and Kratos have guest starred in the Soul Calibur games. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Death battles Category:Fights animated by Ben Singer Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Anti-Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles